Compression braking is known in the art and is used for many applications, including braking heavy vehicles. Compression brakes convert an internal combustion engine cylinder to a compressor during a zero fuel flow event and open an exhaust valve of the cylinder near the end of the compression stroke. This allows the power generated in the piston to escape to the atmosphere, rather than continuing to power the vehicle. One type of compression braking system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,730 to Gustafson.
Compression braking in light duty engines has heretofore been met with difficulties due to, among other issues, the high cost in providing compression brake components and a lack of space in the engine footprint to accommodate the compression brake system. Therefore, further improvements in this technological area are desired.